Learning to Fly: An Alternate Tale
by Descendant of Flaming Dragons
Summary: What if Zuko never got banished but induced Self-Exile? Armed with his wits and a goal to end the pointless war Zuko, a girl named Kree, and two dragon-creatures from a distant land set out to make things right, but on their own terms. [Zuko/OC] [Night Fury named Zen/Light Fury named Rei] (cuz HTTYD is Awesome!) 'T' for language- ADOPTED BY QUETZALCOATL IS MY MOMMA!


*Play _Learning to Fly_ by _Hills X Hills_ and _Fly On Your Own_ *

 _"Zuko... wake up." Golden eyes blink open to see the deep purple orbs of his companion. her raven black hair with small hints of amethyst in the tips glittered in the morning light. The prince smiled as he looked at Kree. "Sleep well?" he asked as he sat up. "Meh... the rocks are new, but I'm coping. And you helped keep the nightmares away, so there's that."_

* * *

 **I started out on a dirty road**.

 **I started out all alone.**

* * *

 _"Hey, Kree?" the girl in question looked over at her companion through the firelight with pained violet eyes. his amber eyes were drowning in what looked like guilt. Kree knew that the stab wound in her side wasn't his fault, but it would take more than a talking to to get the former prince to accept that. "Do you regret coming with me? You could have family back in the Fire Nation, worrying for you and you decide to follow the self-outcast prince on his journey of soul-searching..."_

* * *

 _"No, I don't."_

 **And the sun went down as I crossed the hill,**

 **And the town lit up, the world got still.**

 _the scene skips to the two in a cave in a forest waiting out a downpour. they had set a fire and were counting their provisions while fighting about why exactly they took this direction in the first place in the background were two winged creatures; one a pitch black and one a pure snowy white. They were dragon-variants, watching the two banter and bicker with amused looks in their sea green and amber gold eyes._

* * *

 **I'm learning to fly~**

 **But I ain't got wings...**

* * *

 _The two are seen next in an Earthbender's village, celebrating their yearly Badger-mole festival and dancing. The village isn't biased with Firebenders- like people, there are both good and bad, and they can see that Zuko and Kree are pure in intents The two teens begin the Firebender's dance, shooting out golden and purple flames that seemed to caress the other's color. The two teenagers were laughing, their eyes glittering as they spun and danced around each other._

* * *

 **You know coming down~**

 **Is the hardest thing!**

* * *

 _Azula had caught up with them in the next scene, Kree is tossed over a cliff via a blast of blue fire by the insane sister of Zuko. Instantly, the prince goes ballistic._ "KREEEEEEE!" _with a leap and a blast of golden fire from his feet, the former prince had leapt over the ledge and is inches from catching the girl from her free fall, his black dragon shrieking as he watched his best friend tumble after the woman he loved._

* * *

 _Admiral Zhou is shown dueling a rage-eyed Kree, Zuko watching with pride in his golden eyes as he saw the admiral being put in his place._

* * *

 _"We've got one shot at this, Zuko."_

 _"I know."_

* * *

 **Well the good old days may not return...**

* * *

 _"We may not live to see tomorrow."_

 _"...I know."_

* * *

 **The rocks might melt and the sea may burn~!**

* * *

 _"So remember- though the sea burns and the air turns to stone, I will always stay with you, and you with me. We'll fly together," Kree paused and Zuko smiled faintly before finishing their motto._

 _"Or not at all!"_

 _Kree's and Zuko's voices echo like they're in a cave as the invasion on Earth Kingdom begins. The Avatar and his friends are standing a ways to the right, letting the two firebender runaways and their two dragon-like variants have their moment._

 _After a moment, the two broke apart and turned to their friends, unclipping their swords and crossing them with their dragons baring their teeth._

 _"Suit up, everyone!_ " _Th_ _ey turned to all the friends they'd made on their journey; people from the desert, the mountains, the marshes. they all had a strange creature with them, one like theirs but different-_ _Dragon Variants._

* * *

 **Fly on your own~!**

* * *

 _The scene then flashes to the fleet of dragon-variants dodging blasts of fire and shooting golden and purple fire balls of their own at the Fire Nation Drill army as they near Ba Sing Sei. The Sand Benders are riding strange bulky Variants that look like boulders or some that could shoot spines of paralyzing poison from their tails, the people from the mountains are riding some that were horned like giant Moose-Bears, built like them too. Zuko takes the right side and Kree takes the left._ _"Let's go, Rei! We can't let the boys show us up!" the Female Firebender urges her dragon-variant and the white-scaled dragoness warbles out a throaty laugh and shoots with deadly accuracy at several targets._

* * *

 _The shot of violet and golden flames wind together and impact with the fire nation drill that is trying to dig into the wall of Ba Sing Sei. The whistle of the two dragon-variants as they dive-bomb the drill with their riders on their backs is well known throughout the Nations of Earth, Water, and Fire by now. the screeching of metal and the cursing of Azula can be heard._

* * *

 **Tonight the sky is calling,**

* * *

 _"I will burn **EVERYTHING** you have fought to save!" The princess rages in a rare moment of loss of control as she duels her brother._

 **"INCLUDING HER!"**

 _Kree convulses on the ground after an arch of lightning hits her square in the chest._

 _"NOOOOO!"_

* * *

 **Are you ready?**

 **Are you ready,**

* * *

 _"No matter where you go Zuko, Kree, I will always be watching you." Iroh states as he looks at the two teenagers, no_ adults _as they stand before him inside his White Lotus tent. his eyes are filled with pride._

 _"...Make me proud, you two_ _."_

 _"Let's go, Burning Bitch!" Kree shouts, her snow-white dragon under her hisses out an equal challenge as Azula's toxic blue one, built with lightning-attracting spines and two back legs, rumbles in response. Two flames, one violet and one blue, clash and battle for dominance. A crackle of electricity arches towards Kree but is intercepted by someone._

* * *

 _The scene ends with Zuko, Kree, and their Dragons stargazing, looking at the endless expanse above them. "So? Where to now?" Kree asks the former prince, finding the Platypus-Bear constellation to the north. Zuko rolls over and looks at his companion, smirking slightly. "Dunno... wherever the flames of adventure takes us, I guess..."_

* * *

 **To fly on your own~!**

* * *

 ** _Learning to Fly_**

 ** _Coming Soon_**


End file.
